Investment Property
by chelsie fan
Summary: S5 Spoilers! Picks up where S5E6 leaves off. Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes discuss their business arrangement.


**A/N SEASON 5 SPOILERS! I know there have been several one-shots picking up where Episode 6 left off, and a few authors have included references to the events in their ongoing, longer stories. This is just my version of what I'd like to see happen. I'm not completely thrilled with it, especially since others have covered this topic so well, but I wrote it, and so I figure I'll post it.**

She sat at her desk, still stunned and flustered. What had he meant? She played his words over in her mind. He'd asked if she thought they should ... "invest in a property together." When she'd asked what on earth he'd meant, he'd explained that he thought they might buy somewhere, jointly, "_as a business venture, mind._" They could spruce it up, share the rental profits, and have a tidy sum when they retired. She still wasn't completely certain what he was suggesting. Everything he'd said was professional enough. But his manner of asking - his fidgeting while he'd stood there awkwardly, his faltering when he'd spoken - gave her hope that this was more than a business proposition. He'd spoken of an investment and rental profits, but he'd also talked of a cottage and retirement. She'd been so flustered at the time that she hadn't even answered his question, but instead had shooed him off to ring the gong.

She realized that she'd need to answer him at some point. Whether it were a business proposition or a marriage proposal, her answer would be the same. She would accept him as a business partner, as a husband, or in any other capacity in which he chose to offer himself. The delivery of her answer, however, would be quite different, depending on the nature of his offer. She considered carefully how to respond to his suggestion. If she accepted his offer as if it were a marriage proposal, only to discover that he really had proposed only a business partnership, she would be humiliated and heartbroken. Similarly, if he actually _had_ proposed marriage, but she agreed as if she were entering into a business partnership, then _he_ would likely feel mortified and rejected. After much deliberation, she finally decided how to proceed. If his proposal could be ambiguous, then the words of her acceptance could be just as vague – at least until she became surer of his intentions.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night after dinner, when he brought sherry to her sitting room, she implemented her plan. As they sat talking at her small table, she raised the topic as soon as they'd dispensed with usual pleasantries. Mrs. Hughes made sure to keep her expression neutral and her voice business-like as she spoke. "Mr. Carson, I've given your offer some thought. You've asked me to consider your suggestion, and I have. I accept your proposal. I think it's a very wise idea to invest now and plan for the future. A little prudent planning today could mean substantial returns in just a few years."

He smiled slightly at her words. "Well, I will admit that recently, I've been thinking a great deal about the future. I'm glad you approve of my idea. I was afraid you might find it too forward or … too presumptuous." He seemed a little uncertain, but otherwise his manner gave little away.

"Not at all," she assured him. Still uncertain herself, she pressed on, leaning forward and looking directly in his eyes to emphasize the gravity of what she was saying. "But I want you to know that it's not the investment, nor the rental income, nor the property itself that I find so attractive. It's the partnership you're offering. And I want you to know that there's no one else on earth with whom I'd consider entering into such an agreement."

For a moment, he didn't speak, but sat back, seemingly considering her words. After a few seconds, he responded quietly. "Thank you, Mrs. Hughes. I feel the same way. You should know that I would never suggest such a thing to anyone else."

His words gave her confidence, so she risked continuing, though it was becoming increasingly difficult to appear impassive. "Buying realty with someone is a significant undertaking. It's important in such an arrangement to trust the other party, and I trust you implicitly. I'm certain you'll look out for my best interests, as you always have. I know we don't always see eye to eye, but you've always respected me and valued my opinions. We've worked so well together over the years. I look forward to embarking on this new venture with you. You'll make the perfect partner, I think, and this could be a very successful endeavor."

"I do believe it could," he agreed, grinning. "With happy results for us both."

She couldn't help smiling backing at him. "Well, then. I suppose it's settled."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Shall we seal the deal with a handshake? I believe that's the customary gesture when two people reach such an understanding."

"Certainly."

He rose and offered his hand; she stood and extended hers. But instead of shaking her hand, he took it gently between both of his own and stepped closer to her. His inviting scent drifted into her nostrils. She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply.

"Mrs. Hughes … May I make another suggestion that I _know_ you will find a strange one, but I beg you to accept nonetheless?" His words were even more strained than they were when he made his first "suggestion," and his deep voice rumbling in her ears made her dizzy.

"Another suggestion? Now I _really_ am agog!" Her words were teasing, but she could barely get them out.

"Do you think we should … ahem … invest in a _life_ together?" he murmured, angling his head down and touching his forehead to hers. His warm breath tickled her face.

"What in Heaven do you mean?" she whispered back.

He released her hand and dropped his hands to her waist. She in turn raised her hands to his chest. His earnest eyes bored into hers as he continued. "I was thinking we might _live_ somewhere, jointly – as a … _marital_ venture, mind – make it our own, and share _everything_. We could have a tidy little life if we retired."

She could scarcely believe what he was saying. "Now?" she asked incredulously. "You want to retire now?"

"Not this instant, of course, but very soon."

"But do you suppose we can afford _two_ properties?"

"If we pool our resources, and if we're very frugal, I think we might manage it. A larger cottage to let out, and a smaller one for ourselves. We shouldn't need much room for just the two of us. It could be quite cozy," he reasoned.

"That does seem a sensible plan," was all she could manage to say. At this point, her mind was spinning so fast she could hardly keep up the conversation.

"So my … _proposal_ meets with your approval?" he prompted.

Suddenly, she realized she hadn't answered him yet. She laughed then, finally allowing her joy to bubble forth freely. "Yes, of course, it does! I _approve_ with all my heart!"

He beamed down at her. "I'm glad! What sort of gesture do think is required to seal _this_ deal?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, and his smile turned into a devilish smirk.

"Oh, I believe _this_ type of understanding calls for something more … _personal_." She matched his flirtatious tone and waited for what she hoped he would say next.

He didn't disappoint her. "Hmmm … Might a kiss suffice?"

"It might. That would depend on the kiss."

He brought his lips slowly to hers and kissed her so gently and so briefly she barely felt it. Then he repeated the kiss several times, each time pressing more firmly and lingering longer. Next, he traced her top lip with his tongue and nipped softly at her bottom lip, and she feared her legs might give out beneath her. Finally, when they were both breathless and trembling, and he seemed satisfied with his efforts, he stopped to ask, "Will that do?"

"Yes, Mr. Carson," she sighed weakly, "I'd say that seals the deal." And she stretched up to kiss him again.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you can spare the time.**

**FYI: For anyone interested in what I'm up to, I still intend to write a winter installment for my seasons series. I've been waiting until winter is closer and the weather is more conducive and puts everyone more in the mood. I think that time is rapidly approaching. Also, for any of you following my Violet story, "Happy Birthday, Baby: Part Two," which follows Chelsie Dagger's Part One, the final chapter should be posted within the next few days. I know it's not our usual Chelsie fare, but I do appreciate a few of you giving it a chance. Thank you. Lastly, I've begun brainstorming and sketching out a multi-chapter Christmas fic that I hope to post in December.**


End file.
